


Appreciation

by renaissance



Series: #jbweek [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/renaissance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although it’s subtle, he can’t look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7—wildcard! So here's a literal drabble. Precisely 100 words, which has always been very hard for me, but I felt like for a fandom appreciation week, I should try my hand at one of the pillars of fandom, the humble drabble. (Bonus: each paragraph is 50 words.) Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes Jaime will see Brienne from the corner of his eye, and although it’s subtle, he can’t look away, not until she turns and catches his eye, and he breaks the contact, but sometimes he’ll keep looking, and she’ll give him _that face_ , raising one eyebrow and holding his gaze.

She doesn’t notice, not as often as maybe she should, but when she does, she thinks about it for the rest of the day. She’s never worked up the nerve to ask _what_ he’s doing, but he has an answer stored up, just in case—it’s how he shows appreciation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
